St. Ambrose Hospital
St. Ambrose Hospital is the local hospital for the Oceanside Wellness Group and Pacific Wellcare Center in the event of any medical emergencies involving their patients. Located in Santa Monica, California, St. Ambrose has ORs, an ER, NICU, ICU, and multiple wards and private patient rooms. It is at least 124 years old. It is also a teaching hospital. Notable Staff Attendings *Dr. Charlotte King (urology, Chief of Staff) *Dr. Noah Barnes (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Campbell (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Mason (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Scott Barker (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Vanessa Hoyt (perinatology and neonatology) *Dr. Myer (OB/GYN) *Dr. James Peterson (emergency medicine) *Dr. Malone (neurosurgery) *Dr. Golding (neurosurgery) *Dr. Brian Reynolds (oncology) *Dr. Eric Rodriguez (oncology) *Dr. Walker (oral surgery) *Dr. Joe Hoffman *Dr. Simcox *Dr. James (neurosurgery) *Dr. Singh (emergency medicine) *Dr. Berman Residents *Dr. Barksdale (neurosurgery) *Dr. Joan (pediatrics) *Tommy (general surgery) Nursing Staff *Stephanie Kemp *Pam *Danielle *Janet *Karen *Debbie *Corsey *Sheila Support Staff *Marsha (receptionist) *Lisa (human resources manager) Notable Former Staff Resigned *Dell Parker (nurse) Deceased *Dr. Pete Wilder (attending critical care physician) Hospital Privileges There are medical personnel who have privileges at St. Ambrose, despite not being on staff, which allows them access everything that medical staff at St. Ambrose would be normally entitled to, such as use of ORs and surgical privileges, access to patient files, administration of medications and use the pharmacy and clinical labs, access to treatment equipment, including treatment in the ER bays. Privileges are usually extended to attending-level physicians and surgeons. Current *Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN, perinatologist/fetal surgeon, neonatal surgeon, and medical geneticist from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Sam Bennett (internist and cardiothoracic surgeon from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Jake Reilly (OB/GYN, reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist, and general surgeon from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Violet Turner (psychiatrist from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Cooper Freedman (pediatrician from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (general surgeon from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) Former *Dr. Wyatt Lockhart (oncologist from Pacific Wellcare Center) *Dr. Archer Montgomery (neurologist from Pacific Wellcare Center) *Dell Parker (Nurse and Trainee Midwife from Oceanside Wellness Group) *Dr. Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist from Seaside Health and Wellness) Notes and Trivia *St. Ambrose was initially not a teaching hospital: its staff lacked interns or residents; however, seasons five and six introduced two characters who were residents. Addison also mentioned to one of her patients that she would walk out of the hospital and leave their case to some nervous OB resident if they weren't straight with her. This is either a continuity error, or an indication that St. Ambrose is indeed a teaching hospital. *Although no plastic surgeons from the hospital were ever seen on the show, it was mentioned by Amelia that the hospital does have a plastics department. *Charlotte has neonatal rounds, which she asked Addison to cover for her, as she returned home to see her dying father.Homeward Bound, 2x12 (PP) *According to Addison, there are 40 heart surgeons employed by the hospital.What You Do for Love, 2x21 (PP) See Also *Oceanside Wellness Group *Pacific Wellcare Center *Seaside Health and Wellness Category:Medical Category:Locations Category:Hospitals Category:Private Practice